walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Coop
Cooper, também conhecido apenas por Coop, é um dos personagens da série de TV da AMC, Fear the Walking Dead. Ele foi introduzido como membro da comunidade de sobrevivência Broke Jaw Ranch. Pré-Apocalipse Não se sabe nada sobre a vida de Coop antes do apocalipse. Pós-Apocalipse 3ª Temporada "TEOTWAWKI" Coop é visto pela primeira vez no memorial de Charlene Daley com sua família ouvindo Pat falar sobre sua filha. Na manhã seguinte, ele está tomando café da manhã com amigos enquanto Jeremiah Otto informa a multidão sobre a busca por membros desaparecidos. Quando Jeremiah pede voluntários para encontrar o grupo de busca, Coop está entre aqueles que levanta a mão. "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Durante a busca de seu amigo desaparecido, Cooper testemunhou vários cadáveres carbonizados em um posto avançado abandonado e depois descobriu o paradeiro do membro de seu grupo desaparecido. Com a chegada de Qaletaqa e seus homens reivindicando seus pertences, Cooper, como o resto do grupo, entregou suas armas e seus sapatos. Com a missão concluída, o homem deixou sua viagem ao rancho com o resto de sua tropa. Queimando na água, afogando-se na chama "Red Dirt" Depois de chegar ao rancho com sua equipe, Cooper foi recebido pelos moradores da comunidade e depois testemunhou como um membro do grupo revelou a morte do grupo do posto avançado por causa de Qaletqa e suas pessoas. Mais tarde, o homem ouviu atentamente o discurso de Troy sobre permanecer na comunidade e defendê-lo dos grupos inimigos que desejam tomar o lugar. "The Unveiling" Em busca de um cativo no motel da Reserva Chapeu Preto, Cooper, juntamente com o resto da milícia, entrou em combate contra os nativos do lugar e finalmente resgatou Alicia do grupo inimigo. Quando Ofelia foi recebida no rancho e envenenou as bebidas dos moradores, Cooper foi atacado por um de seus companheiros já zumbi, até que Nicholas Clark o salvou e então o homem preparou-se para proteger-se da ameaça dos caminhantes em sua comunidade. "Children of Wrath" Eventualmente, o homem apresentou os sintomas do veneno e foi internado na enfermaria do rancho para ser tratado pelos moradores do lugar. Ele sobreviveu, recuperando dias depois. "Minotaur" Com a presença dos nativos dentro da fazenda, Cooper era um dos muitos moradores que mostravam sua indignação com a chegada deles e o fato de que eles iriam morar no mesmo lugar; participando mais tarde de uma reunião convocada por Jake, ele ouviu como o grupo de fazendas e os nativos deveriam viver juntos para fortalecer a comunidade. Mais tarde, Cooper recebeu a ordem de tomar todas as armas possuídas pelos moradores do rancho, após um confronto entre os dois lados. "The Diviner" Convencido de que Nick poderia levá-los a lutar contra os nativos e assim recuperar a sua casa, Cooper junto com outros habitantes visitaram o homem no meio da noite para informá-lo sobre o reagrupamento da velha milícia para usá-lo na batalha. Eventualmente, tendo criado um plano para atacar os índios, o soldado se preparou para um possível confronto, mas, no entanto, a operação foi cancelada por Nick, que deixou a batalha para ajudar sua irmã a cavar um poço para armazenamento de água. "Brother's Keeper" Com uma gigantesca horda de zumbis a caminho do rancho, Cooper participou de uma reunião dentro da despensa da comunidade para discutir como eles iriam lidar com a situação; onde chegaram à conclusão de bloquear a entrada do lugar com vários caminhões para evitar a passagem das criaturas. No entanto, os caminhantes conseguiram entrar no interior da fazenda e Cooper era um dos muitos fazendeiros para lutar contra os zumbis, mas em um ato súbito foi cercado e mordido pelas criaturas apesar de suas tentativas de se defender. Sabendo que ele iria morrer, o homem tentou atirar em si mesmo, mas para sua surpresa, a pistola que ele possuía tinha ficado sem munição; sendo morto por Alicia em um ato misericordioso. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra o número de vítimas que Cooper matou: *Possivelmente vários zumbis. Morte Morto por *Troy Otto (Indiretamente Causado) *Zumbis (Causado) *Alicia Clark (Ato da Misericórdia) Depois de ser mordido por caminhantes, Cooper tentou se suicidar, mas não tinha munição. Em vez disso, Alicia atirou em Cooper na cabeça para poupar-lhe de ser devorado por caminhantes e se transformar em um zumbi. Aparições Categoria: Membros do Broke Jaw Ranch